


Nadir

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Sansa Stark, anti petyr baelish, the stark sisters taking out the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: If Lord Petyr Baelish had excepted both of Catelyn Tully’s girls to share her look, it was a wasted hope. He would have been better off hoping to find a pious whore.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish & Arya Stark, Petyr Baelish & Brandon Stark, Petyr Baelish & Catelyn Tully Stark, Petyr Baelish & Ned Stark, Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Nadir

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Nadir; the lowest point or greatest despair.

I. If Lord Petyr Baelish had excepted both of Catelyn Tully’s girls to share her look, it was a wasted hope. He would have been better off hoping to find a pious whore.

The years meant that his memory of Cat as a girl were fraying at the edges, but seeing her daughter at the tourney made feel him as though she was being given back to him.

He knew that the girl- Sansa- was eleven. In a way, that made it even sweeter. Catelyn had been twelve when Lord Hoster had promised her hand to Brandon Stark. He remembered still the night their betrothal was announced. Lord Hoster’s proud voice, Catelyn holding herself as befits a lady, with only the pink in her cheeks hinting at her girlish pleasure.

A _fine_ match, everyone cheered. But Petyr knew that there must have been several rivermen who grumbled that Tully was sacrificing his prized eldest daughter to the wolves. And as for himself- well, he could scarcely stomach his food after hearing the announcement.

There is nothing of Cat in this one. A long-faced, skinny little girl of nine years old with brown hair and grey eyes.

Sansa is Catelyn, and Catelyn is what was denied him all those years ago. But Sansa was a promise of what could yet be. 

When he had saw her sister at court, it had been Ned Stark looking back. The girl was very spit of him. But her eyes – true, her father shared the same shade – those belonged to Brandon.

Those grey eyes make Petyr remember the feeling of blood in his mouth after biting his tongue so hard he thought he would rip it off. It makes him think of a dance of swords, of Brandon’s yells for him to yield.

When he sees Arya, he remembers how Brandon Stark made him feel small. Of how he brought him low, that day in Riverrun.

He had returned the favour with his brother, in Kingslanding.

II.

He heard Sansa’s words, but did not understand. He begged, but she was stone. A stone in which there was no cracks for him.

In Winterfell’s Great Hall, Sansa is Catelyn come again at the duel he fought for her hand.

But this time, she would not beseech her betrothed to spare him. And Arya is Brandon, and when the knife was at his throat, it was Brandon’s steel.


End file.
